Jushiro and Lily
by kholliday
Summary: A modern day romance involving Jushiro Ukitake and a girl named Lily.


She was driving down the highway to her new home, her mind drifted off thinking about her new job and apartment. She was anxious to start to meet her new students and the faculty at the school. Lily had struggled all her life, she grew up in different foster homes until she became of age and was not longer able to stay in the foster care system. Her life up until now had been hard; she went to school and worked at night, trying to make something of herself. She knew she was destined for great things, even though others put her down, she knew deep down that there were great things in store for her. She just had to work hard and be patient. She never had any friends growing up; the only thing that kept her going was her love of life and of nature. She didn't know how but she could feel the emotions of the animals around her, she could help plants grow and become green again and bloom when they were dying. Whenever she was sad it felt like the world outside was sad too, it felt as if when she would cry the heavens would open up and cry along with her. She didn't know what it was. As she became older she found where she would walk grass would sprout up. The older she got the more she saw things happen around her.

Lily worked her way thought college taking courses to become a teacher, she wanted to help others learn and better themselves. There were so many children who had no one to care for them to help them, just as she had experienced, but she was bound and determined to change that, to make a difference in her students' lives. She was going to be there for them and support them in any way she could. Lily made her way down the interstate towards Fort Meyers Beach. She loved the beach but she also loved the tropical lifestyle it was laid back no worries.

A captain's meeting had been called. Kyroaku do you have any idea what this is all about? Jushiro said. No but it must be important since it's an emergency meeting. We've been having a lot of those lately. The captains of the thirteen court guard squads had all been assembled and standing waiting for the orders from the head captain. "This meeting has been called to order; it has come to our attention that we have a new threat from Aizen. He is looking for a human who possess the power and may even be the reincarnation of the mother of all living things. He plans to use her to his will and destroy life as we know it and make a new world with him being the supreme god and ruler over all. We do not yet know who the human is but we do know where she is. Captain Shunsui and Captain Ukitake I am sending both of you to the world of the living to investigate and find this woman. You are to bring her back here for interrogation and for her protection. This is my order, you are all dismissed. Captains Shunsui and Ukitake please stay I need to speak with you privately. Both of you are going undercover as teachers in the world of the living. We have discovered that the woman is a teacher in a Junior High School in a place called Fort Meyers Beach, Florida. Both of you will seek her out; try to be as inconspicuous as you can in your search for her. The senkai gate will be ready within the hour, I expect for you two to be as well. Head Captain what are we to teach? Ukitake said. Captain Ukitake you will teach literature and you Captain Shunsui are to teach history. Urahara Kisuke has already set everything up waiting for your arrival. The two of you are exchange teachers from Japan; you both have your own apartments and furnishings. The two of you are dismissed; this mission is of the upmost importance, find this woman as soon as you can, and bring her back here. I am sure Aizen has already sent his arrancar to search for her; you must find her before they do. This is an order. Yes head captain, they both said.

Shunsui and Ukitake walked through the senkai gate and into Fort Meyers. Well this looks like a nice place, time to find our apartments I guess. Have you ever taught before Juushiro? "No" he said. Well first time for everything I guess, although I would rather be taking a nap. History; I guess I can teach that, what about you? Literature, can you handle that? "Of course I can Shunsui, I have to. We have a mission to carry out. We can't let Aizen touch her, or all is lost."

Lily was finishing unpacking. She didn't have much, but she would in time. Tomorrow was her first day on the job, she needed to set up her classroom and work on her seating chart. There was also the new teacher luncheon and meeting she had to attend. She walked towards the school carrying boxes. Her classroom number was 312, she needed to find it fast before she lost grip of her boxes. Lily could barely see around her boxes as she was turning to go down a hall all of sudden she bumped into a door and everything tumbled to the floor. She frantically tried to regain her composure as a hand guided her up to stand. She looked into the face of the most handsome man she had ever seen. He has soft brown puppy dog eyes and a finely chiseled face. His hair was long, flowing and white. Even though his hair was the color of snow he didn't look but about thirty years old. He wore a black shirt with brown cargo pants, his shirt clung tight to him. You could make out every finely sculpted muscle on his chest. Two of the buttons were undone on his shirt and you could see some of his masculine shape underneath. "Are you alright, miss?" Juushiro said. Yes I'm fine thank you, Lily stated. "I'm Ukitake Juushiro; I just transferred here along with my friend. We both will be teaching here. You must be new as well. Here let me help you with these. Have you found you're classroom yet"? No I haven't, I was looking for it when I ran into this door. I'm Lily, Lily Smith. "Oh you're Ms. Smith nice to meet you I'm you're next door neighbor I'm in the classroom right next to yours, come I'll show where it is". Thank you Juushiro, I really appreciate it I'm not yet familiar with the layout. "This is the three hundred hall, our rooms are right down here. Here we are this is your room and I'm on the left of you and this is room here to the right of you belongs to my friend Shunsui Kyoraku". "Shunsui, come meet Ms. Smith". Just as Lily looked in she saw a tall man with wavy brown hair pulled in to a ponytail. Another gorgeous, chiseled face with the shadow of a beard growing. A tall, muscular and lean body. He wore a white t-shirt with a black vest over the top of it and a pair of blue jeans we covering the long legs. Where do these guys come from she thought to herself. I really need to go to Japan; if these are the kind of guys living there I need to move there. "Nice to meet you Ms. Smith I hope we get to know each other well", Shunsui said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "After all we are colleagues". Kyoraku lets, let Ms. Smith unpack, better yet we'll help you, after all we're new here too. We newbies need to stick together, and you look like you could use the help. Thank you Juushiro, she said. "Lily where would you like these boxes"? Just put them down on right here on my desk, I've still got a few things out in my car that I need to bring in, but I can get them. You've been a great help, thank you for coming to my rescue. "Oh it's no problem always glad to help a damsel in distress", he said with a drop dead smile. Thanks again! Lily said as Juushiro walked next door into his classroom.

Lily surveyed her room, it was a nice size, she had her desks all arranged and seating charts all ready to go. Her desk was near the back wall between two floor to ceiling windows. The windows were at each corner of the back wall, they we're very big but she liked them, she could see outside to the soccer fields. On each side wall was a door leading into Kyoraku's and Juushiro's classrooms. They still had a week before school actually started and so the side doors were left open, that way they could chit chat whenever the mood would strike them. Lily found herself walking into Kyoraku's room, she knew Juushiro would be in there; those guys were the best of friends. As she walked into the room she noticed a ficus tree near death, she could feel the tree's sadness and distress. Kyoraku look at you're poor tree, what happened to it? "I don't know I've been watering it every day but it doesn't seem to help, I've tried giving it some light and everything. Nothing seems to work, it'll be nothing short of a miracle if it survives". Well do you mind if I take it? I bet I can make bring it back to life. She knew she could, she had always been able to. "Sure, if you think you can. I just don't seem to have a green thumb for these kinds of things". "Lily, would you like to come with us and get some lunch"? she heard Ukitake say. Sure just let me put this next to my desk, and I'll be right there. As she went to pick it up, Ukitake stopped her. "Oh no let me pick it up for you, you shouldn't be lifting heavy things". Oh Juushiro you're so chivalrous. "Where would you like this"? Just sit it down right here; I'll be with you guys in a few. "Ok just meet us outside." Lily waited for them to leave, and be out of site before she could work her magic with the plant. She closed and locked all the doors and pulled down the curtains over her windows so no one could see what she could do. She knew if someone found out, they would make fun of her or commit her to some asylum somewhere. Lily walked over to the plant and touched a leaf and spoke to the plant. "It's going to be alright little guy, you can grow now" she said. And life sprung forth from her touch, leaves began to sprout and grow, limbs were coming breaking out from the trunk. And within a matter of seconds the tree was full of green, illustrious leaves, she was glad that she could save the tree. Not only could she do that with plants, but she could with animals as well, all she had to do was touch the injured animal and the wounds or broken bones, whatever the injury was, would heal within a matter of seconds. Just as she had unlocked the doors and opened them back to how they were she was walking out her door to join them when Juushiro passed by going into his room. "I forgot my wallet, go on ahead and I'll be with you guys shortly" he yelled from his room.

Juushiro passed by the open door to Lily's room when he caught something bright and green in the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks. "Wait a minute not but 5 minutes ago that tree was mostly dead. Does she have another tree somewhere and replaced it? No she couldn't have, I saw her move in, she didn't bring any plants with her. Im..poss..ible she couldn't could she? Is she the one we're looking for? And she's been right under our noses the whole time? I need to find out more and get more proof, possibly see her for myself before I tell Shunsui. We must have proof before we take her back with us". He walked out the door and down the hallway to making his way outside to where Lily and Shunsui waited. So guys where are we going for lunch? "We're walking down to the sushi place" Kyoraku said. Sushi? Guys isn't that raw fish? "No, no, that's sashimi, sushi is cooked somewhat it's not entirely raw. Don't worry I promise you'll like it. Trust me" Juushiro said to her. They ate lunch and she discovered it was good and the sake was too. She had never tried either before, Juushiro was right. They ate and talked through they're lunch break. She found herself becoming more relaxed around both of them. Every day they all had lunch together, talking about they're daily encounters with the students. The more they saw one another and Juushiro found himself becoming more and more enamored with her, although he still had to find out the truth of who she really was. He was not going to fail his mission or her. If she was the one they were looking for, Aizen wasn't going to lay a finger on her; he would use everything he had in his power to keep her safe.

It was a late night; all three of them had stayed late preparing for final exams. Lily had finished up and was walking to her car when she spotted an injured cat lying beside the road. "Damn assholes" she said "they can never have any kindness for animals". Juushiro had been following her using his kido he can watch her undected, hopefully this would be the proof he needed. He watched Lilly kneel down beside the wailing cat. Lily looked around trying to see if anyone was around to see her, she knew if she was going to save the helpless cat she had to do it now, otherwise it would be too late for the little animal. She put her hand over the injury the cat had sustained, and light emitted forth from her hand and the muscle and sinew came back together. Within a matter of minutes the cat was up and running away. Juushiro couldn't believe his eyes, she brought the cat back from near death, he knew she was the one they had been looking for. Lily stood and tears started to fall down her face, just as the rain began to fall. Juushiro couldn't figure where the rain had come from, the sky had been crystal clear just moments ago; could she control the weather too? If she was the mother of all things reincarnated then it would stand to reason she could do anything she wanted, she just doesn't know it. She could control all things; create things out of thin air if she wanted. He had to get back and tell Shunsui, this was the woman they were looking for.

Kyoraku! "What is it Ukitake"? I found her! "Found who"? The woman we're supposed to be looking for, she's been right here under our noses. "Who is it? Juushiro". It's Lily. " Whhaat? How do you know"? I saw her Shunsui. At first I wasn't sure but remember when she took that plant from you and it was almost dead? Well I had come back to get my wallet remember? And I was passing by her door and out of the corner of my eye I saw the tree and it was, vibrant and full of leaves, this happened within a matter of minutes and just now I followed her out to her car and I watched her heal a cat that was already half dead, she healed it, a light came from her hands and the muscles closed back up and the cat took off running within minutes. And now it's raining outside because she had started to cry. This woman has no idea the power she has. "Ok we need to think of a plan to leave here and soon. I've been feeling some weird reiatsu lately, not a whole lot but hints of it around different places. The sooner we leave here and get back to Soul Society the safer she'll be". Well she's left for the night; I supposed we should leave too. I'm tired and we've got plans to make.

The next day Kyoraku and Jushiro had come up with a plan. They would leave at night, Urahara Kisuke would make it seem as if they have never existed that way they would not be missed including Lily and no one would go looking for her. Final exams had been given that day and the three of them were staying late grading. Outside in the distance lightning flashed in the night sky and the low rumble of thunder could be heard. It had been the last day of class before a long much needed break. Lily had been needing a break, she was tired and although she loved her job and her two best friends, she needed rest, she felt worn out. The sooner she got the papers graded the sooner her vacation and rest could start. The hours seem to pass by and the rumble of thunder was much closer now. She graded paper after paper in the soft glow of her desk lamp, every few minutes the lightning lit up the room. She got up out of her chair and stretched her muscles, she was tired. She took a few minutes to walk around her room and work the stiffness out of her legs. She looked across into Shunsui's room he was busy stacking some books, while Jushiro was grading his papers. She walked back to her desk and had just sat down, when she heard Jushiro walk into the room and leaning against the opening to his room. "Are you about done grading yours"? I'm almost done, man that storm is getting closer I would hate to be caught out in that, but I have to finish and turn the grades in. Just then Kyoraku strolled into the room. "Well I'm done, how about you guys"? he gave Ukitake a nod. It was the signal. Lily got up from her desk and pulled the curtain back to see the night sky light up, she wasn't sure but she thought she saw a figure of someone floating in the sky. She tried to peer more into the clouds, as she did so the lightening flashed again and there was the figure. It was a man in white, with blue hair. She let out a startled gasp, Jushiro rushed to her side. "Lily what is it? Did you see something"? Yes a man was floating in the sky; he was wearing white and had blue hair. "Grimmjow… I knew it was just a matter of time". You, you know that man? "Yes, Lily I do. Shunsui let's go. We have to leave now". Wait Juushiro, leave? Why? Where are we going? How can that man float like that, it's impossible. "Lily, grab you're things you need to come with us, we'll protect you" Ukitake said sternly. But Jushiro I can't just leave I have papers to grade and what do you mean protect me? Protect me from who? What's going on? "Lily do you trust me"? Jushiro asked. Yes, I do but why are you asking me this, what's wrong? She took Jushiro's face in her hands, Jushiro please tell me, what's going on. He placed his hands on hers and gave a sigh as he looked into her eyes. "That man's name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez he's the sixth espada, Aizen has sent him here to take you". What? That can't be, you're wrong. Why would anyone want to kidnap me? "Because Lily you're the reincarnation of the mother of all things, you're very powerful and Aizen wants you're power. Why is it you think you can do all those things"? Wait you know what I can do? "Yes Lily, Shunsui and I both know what you can do just as Aizen does. We were sent here to find you and bring you back with us, to protect you". Sent here? Sent here from Japan? Someone knows about me there? "No Lily, Shunsui and I are not from Japan we're from Soul Society. We are shinigami. I am Captain Ukitake Jushiro, captain of the thirteenth squad. Shunsui is Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the eighth squad. She couldn't believe the words that Jushiro was speaking to her. "Ukitake we have company, we need to move now" said Shunsui. "Lily you said you trusted me, you have to come with me". No, this is too much I can't leave, I can't and what is Soul Society what is a shinigami? She was going into shock. "Do it Ukitake! Now, before it's too late!" "Trust me", Jushiro said as he placed his palm over her face "tanma otoshi"! Lily fell unconscious in his arms. Grimmjow appeared just as Ukitake and Shunsui walked through the senkai gate. Lily was safe in his arms and in Soul Society.

Lilly woke up to the sound of water running and birds chirping. The sun shining brightly on her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Jushiro saying to trust him and then some words in japanese. As she regained her consciousness, she realized she wasn't in Fort Meyers anymore and she had a splitting headache. She slowly got up from the bed to take a look around. Where am I? She looked outside and saw water and trees, her room looked like something she would see in japan. Holding her hand to her head, am I in japan she thought? As she tried to keep her footing Jushiro came up behind her, steadying her with his hands around her waist. He remembered how she felt in his arms laying there. She looked so exquisitely beautiful. There had been a couple of times he had already wanted to kiss her but, thought better of it. He wanted her to be ready and to want him. He didn't want to force himself upon her; it was not honorable of a captain. She turned around his hand still on her waist steadying her. Jushiro what is this you're wearing, you look different and you have a sword? Where am I? What's going on? What happened? My head is killing me. "Here Lily you should lie down and I'll explain things to you. This robe that I'm wearing is called a haori, the black kimono underneath it is called a shihakusho and the sword at my side is called a zanpaktou, and its name is Sōgyo no Kotowari" Ok so where I am Jushiro? What is this place? "You are in Soul Society, more specifically my family home Ugendō. How are you feeling? Would you like something to eat"? I'm fine right now Jushiro, thank you for asking, this is all just so overwhelming and hard to swallow and my head feels like it's splitting apart. I don't suppose you have any aspirin here do you? "No we don't, but I can call someone from the fourth squad. I'm sure they could help you with your headache". Just then a message came; all captains were to report to the head captain's room. "Well it looks like they know we're back. Time to report in. Lily I'll be back in an hour or so. Stay here and rest" he said. Jushiro took his place in the row of captains. "Captain Ukitake, where is the woman? I take it since you are back you have brought the woman with you as ordered to" the head captain said. Sir she is at my home resting and recovering, she had gone into shock and I had to knock her out. "Lieutenant Abari, Lieutenant Shuhei, bring the woman here at once" the head captain ordered. Yes the two lieutenants said in unison. "Captain Ukitake while you and Captain Shunsui were away we have learned that if indeed this is the woman, she will have some sort of marking on her body. Have you seen such a marking?" "No sir I have not, but I have seen this woman's power for myself, she is the one we have been looking for" said Jushiro.

Back at Ugendo Lily was finally asleep when she the felt the presence of people in her room. Before she knew it they were upon her. "Sajo Sabaku!" A chain of yellow light surrounded her, she couldn't move. She screamed his name "Jushiro! Help me please! Where are you? I need you now"! Ukitake was standing, waiting when he heard her cries, her pleas for him to help her. The head captain noticed Ukitake's reaction. "Captain Ukitake is there something wrong"? No captain. But deep down he could still hear her cries of help for him. "Can no one else hear her?" he thought. Ukitake's heart was breaking inside he wanted to rush to her, but he knew he couldn't out of his honor and duty as a shinigami. All he could do was wait. Shunsui noticed Ukitake's restlessness and his distress, it was unlike him to be acting that way, he knew something must be wrong. Just then the door swung open and Lieutenants Abari and Shuhei appeared with Lily restrained. Ukitake's eyes flashed open in distress. Lily slumped down to her knees, her strength zapped from her, from experiencing the flash step of the shinigami. Ukitake began to rush to her. "CAPTAIN UKITAKE! Remember you're place." The head captain stated. Ukitake stepped back in line; Lily lifted her head to look up at him, her eyes full of fear. "Young woman what is your name?" I, I'm Lily Smith. Please sir why am I being treated like a criminal? I have done nothing wrong; Jushiro said he would protect me. I don't understand what is going on. "Lily Smith you are being restrained because we do not yet know, of your powers or what you are capable of, it is only for your protection and as a precaution. Lily Smith do you have an unusual mark somewhere on your body"? No sir I don't, not that I know of anyway. "Lieutenants strip away her clothing". Ukitake rushed forward blocking the captains' view of her. "Captain you can't it's not right, treating this woman in such a manner". With regret in the two lieutenant's eyes they did as they were ordered to. Ukitake still stood in front of her blocking they're view of her nakedness. "Captain Ukitake must I remind you again of your place? I understand your sense of honor but this must be done. We must know if she is the woman we have been looking for or a spy. You most of all should know we cannot have a spy in our midst. Now remove yourself and take you're place in line". "But sir it's not right, she is not a spy!" "I will not warn you again captain". Ukitake took his place in line as, the lieutenants made Lily stand up. She was not fully naked but in her lingerie. Ukitake took his place his head hanging low in shame, he could not make himself look at her, he knew the look he would find in her eyes. The look of fear, shame and disappointment. Disappointment in him because he could not keep his promise to protect her. "She has no markings sir" lieutenant Abari stated. "Take her to a detention cell, until we can figure out what to do with her, she could be a spy for Aizen". "Captain, No! Please let me take her and watch her" Jushiro pleaded. "Lieutenant Abari, please take her away". Just then Lily broke free of the Sajo Sabaku, it disintegrated right before their eyes, she ran to Ukitake. He took her in his arms and fell to his knees along with her. Her face in his hands he looked into her fearful eyes. Tears began to well up in them. "Seize her!" the captain commander yelled. "Lily, my Lily. Don't worry I'll get you out. Go with them and don't fight them. It will take some time but I'll have you out and with me. I will not break my vow to you." Abari and Shuhei grabbed her and took her away from him. She looked back at Ukitake and tears were streaming down her face. She was scared for her life and also heartbroken because he hadn't stopped those men from baring her exposed flesh to them. She had trusted Jushiro to protect her, but she also loved him. She was just going to express her feelings for him that night they left, but now things would be different. She was a prisoner in a place she did not know, her heart was broken, her trust shattered. Would she ever be able to go home? She thought. What home? She didn't even know if home existed anymore.

They brought Lily into her cell. Even though it was large, it was still a prison cell; no matter how you dressed it up she was a prisoner in an unknown land. Abrai and Shuhei escorted her in. "I'm really sorry about what I had to do back there miss, it goes against my honor but I was ordered by the head captain" Shuhei said to her. "I'm Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of the ninth squad, I apologize for having to do this" he said. It's alright, Hisagi is it? He nodded in agreement. I understand you have a duty. He could feel the sorrow emanating off of her.

Days turned into weeks. Lily cried herself to sleep at night. The guards would bring her food but she refused to eat. She felt has if life had ended for her. Jushiro tried every day to get in, to see her but they would not permit him. No one was allowed to see or speak to her. He had, had enough. He was going to the Captain Commander and he was going to listen to him. Jushiro walked through the doors of the head captain's office. Yamamoto Genryūsai could tell that Captain Ukitake had purpose in his step. "Captain Ukitake what is it that is so important that you show up unannounced?" "Head Captain please let Lily Smith go. She can be under house arrest and in my care, in my home. She has done nothing wrong. She is not a spy for Aizen; she doesn't even know who he is. Yes she has powers, why do you think it's been raining since the day she was imprisoned? She can control the weather, whatever she feels, the weather responds. When she cries the sky cries with her, but her soul is pure. She is kind and gentle. She cares for all living things and does not hate. She loves unconditionally, please sir let her come with me. I will be responsible for her" Jushiro pleaded. "And how is it that you know these things, Captain Ukitake? You have feelings for this woman don't you"? Yes Captain I do and I made a vow to her that I would protect her. She trusted me. This woman has no one, no family, nothing. Shunsui and I are all she has. Please let me look after her. "Very well, Captain Ukitake you may take her, but she is not to leave you're manor until I have ordered it. You are dismissed". Thank you captain. Jushiro had the orders he had been trying to get, for weeks. She would be free in his home at least for now, it was better than her being imprisoned like a common criminal.

Ukitake used flash step and ordered her release immediately. The guards unlocked the door to her cell. Lily was curled up in the fetal position in a back right hand corner of the cell. Ukitake saw the uneaten plate of food that had been placed in her cell. He could tell she hadn't been eating her skin was dull and gaunt. Lily was crying like she always did. She was in despair, her heart was broken, because the man she loved, had promised to protect her and he had failed. Tears streamed down her face, she heard the door to her cell open, but she did not bother to look, it was just the guard taking away her plate of food. She heard the footsteps coming closer, she didn't care. Ukitake bent down to brush the hair away from her face, when she barely lifted her face. Her eyes met his and he was immediately taken back, her eyes were so full of sorrow, they were red and swollen from her crying. Ukitake went to gently wipe away a tear from face when she sprung up and ran away from him to the other corner of her cell. She was frightened of him. Ukitake kept his distance and in a soothing voice tried to talk to her. "Lily? It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. No one is. I'm here to take you out of here. I've been given permission to take you to my home. You'll be cared for there and under my protection. The order has been given. No one will harm you". She didn't move, she just stayed there crouched in her fetal position. "Lily, please. Take my hand and come with me". She flung herself at him. Take your hand and come with you?! She yelled. I did that the first time and look what happened to me. Tears began to fall even more. She pounded her fist against his chest. I trusted you! You and Shunsui were the only friends I had. I put my faith in you! He caught her wrist in his hands. I loved you she cried as she sank to her knees, he along with her. She let out a cry and her body began to convulse. Pain shot through every muscle. Light began to radiate from her as her body twisted and turned. The floor began to rumble, the building began to shake. Ukitake stepped back trying to gain his footing. Vines started to wine in and out of the bars from the window; roots sprang forth from the ground as it opened up. The light emanating from Lily was so bright, Ukitake could barely make it out, but the roots and vines were surrounding her and swallowing her. "What is the meaning of this"! The captain commander yelled, as the captains began appearing. I don't know captain she was every upset, she started to cry even more, and then her body went into convulsions" said Ukitake. The roots and vines were still weaving around her; she was swallowed hole, but the light from her shine through. Finally, the light began to dim and the roots and vines we leaving her body. Lily lay slumped on the floor. Ukitake rushed to her. "Lily! Lily! Wake up. Come back to me. Lily"! "Ju, Jushiro" she said. Lily turned over and there was aloud gasp as the captains saw the shape of a tree, the mother tree on her back. "So, she is the one" said the Captain Commander. "Her powers must have been somewhat dormant" he said. "It looks like she is still coming into them" said Captain Unohana. "Let me take a look at her". Unohana pushed her way through to the cell and examined Lily. "She has not gained her full powers yet, she may still have more episodes. Right now she is unconscious and in no danger, she will be fine. Captain Ukitake, take her and make sure she gets plenty of rest and be prepared for more fits. She is going to need you; she will feel a lot of pain until she has gained her full power". Ukitake placed his haori over her naked body and scooped her up in his arms. "Thank You, Captain Unohana" he said. "You are most welcome Captain Ukitake, I can tell she means very much to you and is special. Take good care of her". Ukitake was gone in a flash.

Ukitake laid Lily down in his bed. He was not about to let her out of his sight, especially now when she needed him most. She slept fitfully most of the night. Ukitake sat next to his bed watching over her. She tossed and turned moaning in pain. Sweat broke out on her forehead. Ukitake kept his vigil keeping a cool damp cloth on her forehead trying his best to cool her down. He was exhausted from being up all night, when Kyoarku showed up at his doorstep. "Ukitake you look tired have you gotten any sleep"? No I haven't she's been burning up all night I can't get the fever to break, and she's been moaning in pain off and on. "Why don't you take a break and get some rest, Nanao and I will look after her". Nanao Ise was Kyoraku's lieutenant, she followed him where ever he went, making sure he kept out of trouble. Shunsui was known for liking his sake and taking naps. Jushiro called his lieutenants. "Kiyone, Sentaro"! Yes, Captain? They said in unison. "Please bring me a bed and some more cool water". Yes, Captain would you like something to eat or some tea? You need to keep your strength as well. "Bring something for Captain Shunsui and lieutenant Ise please. YES! They said. "Nanao would you leave the room for a few minutes? I need to speak with Captain Ukitake in private". "Yes, Captain". "Jushiro how has she really been doing"? Not good I'm afraid; Captain Unohana has already been by to check on her. Her condition is stable, but she still remains unconscious. "Do we know when this will end and when she will awake"? No, Retsu said, this could last for days, weeks, even months. We just don't know. She said all I could do is keep her as comfortable as possible, and try to get the fever down. She said taking her to the fourth squad barracks would be of no help, because she would be doing the same thing. She said to talk to her, that she could hear me, even though she's in a coma. "Well that's all you can do then. Nanao and I will stay as long as we can. You need you're rest old friend". Kiyone and Sentaro set up his bed next Lily, he wasn't about to be separated from her. "Ukitake does she know how you feel"? Jushiro sighed, no; I was going to tell her my intentions when all this happened. Kiyone was startled, she knew her captain had been acting weird lately, but she never thought that he would be in love. Ukitake took the rice ball that Kiyone handed to him, ate it and drank some tea. He laid down beside Lily and tried to get some rest. Kiyone and Sentaro watched over they're captain, as Shunsui and Nanao watched over Lily.

Ukitake awoke to a commotion. "Kiyone, Sentaro! What's going on"? Everyone is on alert captain. Some arrancar have been spotted in the seritei. All squads are on high alert. They've come for her. "Hand me my zanpaktou. Where's Captain Shunsui" he said? They left when they got the message. Squads eleven, three and ten are out hunting for the arrancar, the rest have been stationed in and around your home sir, as well as our men. The squad captains are stationed just outside. We're ready for them. "How is she"? The same, captain, there's been no change. Sir are you really in love with this human woman? "Yes and I will use all that is within my power to keep her safe. And as she is in my care I expect for you to do all that is necessary to keep her safe, it is of vital importance that Aizen not get his hands on her. "Kiyone, Sentaro". Yes Captain? "I want you to coordinate with the other lieutenants, please tell Captain Shunsui and Captain Kuchiki that I would like to speak with them". Yes Captain!

"Captain Ukitake, you wanted to speak to me?" Byakuya Kuchiki said. Yes I would like for you to remain here in front of my room, your bankai is one of the strongest. It will be needed here if the arrancar manage to get through. Kyoraku I need you here on the other side. "I hope you are not letting your personal feelings for this woman, cloud your judgment" said Captain Kuchiki. Captain Kuchiki I am merely following the orders the Captain Commander gave us before we left for our mission. He said to protect her from Aizen, to make sure he didn't get his hands on her and that is what I intend to do. You were ordered to protect her and the seritei as well were you not? Just then a fight erupted outside. Five arrancar and an espada had showed up. "Him again? My, my; he is determined isn't he?" said Kyoraku. "Well I suppose it can't be helped. Katen Kyōkotsu"! Right, let's go. Sōgyo no Kotowari! "Chire Senbonzakura" Byakuya said. Grimmjow, was back and not alone. Grimmjow headed straight for them while the other arrancar kept the shinigami busy. Shunsui used his Bushogoma, but Grimmjow was too fast. He fired off a cero, but just in time Ukitake used, Sōgyo no Kotowari and sent the cero back at Gimmjow. While Grimmjow is caught off guard for a few seconds Byakuya maneuvered senbonzakura in and around him. The other squads had taken no time in disposing of the arrancar that came with Grimmjow. He could see he was losing the battle; he fired off a cero to buy him sometime to open up a garganta. Grimmjow jumped through back to Hueco Mundo. "Well that didn't take very long, Aizen must have sent him to test our defenses" Shunsui stated. Yes I believe so. Now that, that is over with maybe I can get some rest. I'm going to go check on Lily, Shunsui I will talk with you later. Captain Kuchiki , he said with a nod.

Jushiro knelt down beside her, gently caressing her face. "Oh. My Lily" he said with a sigh. "I wish you would wake up out of this. I miss you so and Shunsui misses you too", he said as he reached down and placed a kiss on her forehead. This was the first time he had ever kissed her. Jushiro wanted to claim her lips, but only when she was ready for him to. He would wait for her; he wanted their first kiss to be special and memorable. In all his years he had never once fallen in love with anyone and now he understood what Shunsui had been saying about love and passion. He rose up from her side and walked over to his bed, set up next to hers and once again he was lost in his dreams.

Aaaaghhh! Aaaghhhh! She screamed as her body twisted and convulsed in furious fits. Jushiro raced to her side. "Oh no, it's another one. Kiyone, Sentaro help me please" he said. They rushed to him trying to hold her in place so she wouldn't injure herself any further then she already had. This time not only the earth rumbled, but vines and roots grew heavily over Jushiro's home. The animals had begun to migrate to his home as well. Schools of fish gathered beneath the overlook just outside his room. Birds and squirrels were everywhere in the trees looking down. Rabbits and deer lay about in the grass. They seemed as if they were waiting. But waiting for what? For her to wake? It took hours before the convulsions waned. She was once again at peace for now. Ukitake didn't know how much more he could take. His heart split and ached every time he heard her screams. The pain radiated off of her, taking its toll on him and his lieutenants as well. Jushiro wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked outside to get some air.

Lily slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was clouded at first, but she recognized the room, it was Jushiro's. She looked around but no one was to be found. Slowly she sat up, surveying her surroundings. Her body felt heavy and she ached all over. She stood up bracing herself against a wall. Her memories were coming back to her now. She remembered all that had been done to her, and Jushiro coming to take her out of prison. There was a mirror towards the back wall of them room, she stumbled across to it. She gasped as her hands went to her face? She was naked from head to toe; she hadn't even noticed it before. "This can't be! What has happened to me?" she said to herself. Her face was aglow, and her features were softer. Her body had become more shapely. "I need to find some clothes" as she said that, her body began to glow white and white robe was taking form over her. Within a matter of seconds she had been clothed. "H..How did I do that?" she thought to herself. "This is getting way too weird". As she was examing her clothing, Ukitake walked in and saw her standing there, the very sight of her took his breath away. "Lily! You're awake"! She spun around to see Ukitake rushing towards her. Lily flew from him and to the back corner of the room. You stay right there, stay away from me. She coward from him. You said you would protect me, and I ended up in prison. Then you came to get me out and I blacked out in pain, so much pain. Now I wake up here in your room again, and I was naked. My body feels heavy, I hurt all over and to top it off now clothes just appear out of thin air? What did you do to me? She exclaimed. Ukitake took a step toward her. No! Stay back, Jushiro. As tears began to fall from her eyes so did rain fall from the heavens. She slumped down to the floor pulling her legs up against her chest. "I'm so tired. I'm tired of being alone; I'm tired of whatever this is, that's happening to me. I want to go home" she cried through tears. Ukitake slowly knelt down to her, his hand lifted her tear stained face to meet his. She would not look him in the eyes. "Lily look at me. I swear on my honor and my life, as a captain I will never and would never hurt you". He stood up bringing her up along with him. Ukitake put his arms around her, embracing her small more shapely frame. He rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her tightly; her tears fell even more. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, as he cupped it in his hands. Looking into her eyes he noticed that even the color of them had changed. They were now a bright crystal blue. He had shown great restraint before, but he could no longer hold back the feelings he felt for her. Gently bringing his lips down to hers, he kissed her deeply. Lily returned his kiss with an intensity of her own. She had been waiting so long for his kiss that she never thought it would come. She was never sure if he had the same feelings for her as she did for him. Lily put her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer to him, they're kiss came to a fever pitch. They pulled away from one another trying to regain their breath. Sill in each other's arms, both were trying to steady their breathing. She laid her head against his chest, while they stood there in silence. Lily had never had anyone to kiss her like that. She broke the silence first. "Jushiro how long have you felt this way"? Since I first saw you that day, when I helped you up. "Why didn't you kiss me before"? Because I was not entirely sure of my feelings for you, much less of yours towards me. I was waiting for the right time. Lily I've never been in love with anyone before. "That makes two of us. So what do we do now?" she said. Well first let's get you something to eat and then we'll go from there. "But Jushiro I'm not hungry, I just want to get out and walk around a little. Please, walk with me"? Alright, but then, you must eat, you need to gain back you're strength. Jushiro took her hand in his and gently guided her out from the room and on to the deck overlooking the pond. "What is all of this"? The animals just started coming, it seems that in your distress they heard your call. "My call? But I didn't call anyone or anything for that matter". Lily because of who you are they are connected to you; all of life is connected to you. You have the power to give and take life, to create life from nothing. Look down where you walk; grass and flowers sprout beneath your feet. The very essence of your being flows from you. Vines have sprouted and have taken over my home. You are the mother of all life; there is nothing that you cannot do. They walked along the banks of the pond, Jushiro never leaving her side. Lily would stop ever so often to pet and commune with the animals. A trail of fresh emerald colored grass and brightly colored flowers were left behind as she walked along the banks of the pond. Various sentries were stationed inside the perimeter of Jushiro's estate, Renji and Hisagai happened to be some of the men stationed there. They couldn't believe they're eyes, that can't be the same woman. They thought, "my god, she's gorgeous!" they thought. The very sight of her made their blood run hot. Jushiro noticed, the way both men we looking at her, and a possessive side came out in him, a side he didn't know he had. He brought her closer to his side as they walked pass the two men. "Jushiro I'm not feeling well, can we go back"? She started to feel light headed, the last thing she saw, was the ground swiftly coming up to meet her. Jushiro caught her and swung her up in his arms and carried her back to his room. Again he kept is vigil over her, watching her every waking minute. Her eyes fluttered open. I told you, you need to eat, you're weak, he said. Glad you're back, he muffled as he kissed her forehead. Here I had Kiyone bring this. On a tray were a rice ball and some water. He helped her to sit up and handed her the rice ball. After you've eaten would you like a bath? Before Kiyone leaves for the night I can have her draw up some water for you. "Yes, please that would be nice". She took off bits from the rice ball and munched on them. I will let you finish eating and I'll go inform Kiyone, take your time. She watched him walk away as she finished her meal. She found herself feeling empty, while he was gone and it was then, that she knew, she was deeply in love with this man. She wanted him, desperately. "Miss"? Kiyone said. "How would you like you're bath"? Hot, please. "I'll get it going for you. Captain Ukitake will be back in an hour to check on you. Is there anything else that you need"? No, thank you Kiyone, just the bath. Kiyone walked outside the room to the bathtub and drew up the water. "The water is ready miss" she said as she was leaving. Lily began removing her robe just as Jushiro entered the room; she stopped and turned around holding the robe around her shoulders. She looked at him with a mischievous look in her eye slowly walking to him, letting the robe fall to a pool on the ground. Her flesh was bare to him, as she stood in front of him. Jushiro looked down at her, holding her face in his hands, desire in his eyes. His lips devoured her, coaxing her to open to him. She met his tongue tentatively. His hands traveled down her shoulders to her behind bringing her leg up around his waist. She could feel his length growing and pushing against her. Jushiro gently scooped her up and brought her over to his futon, laying her down never breaking their kiss. Lily untied his sash sliding down the top of his shihakusho, his lips trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts. She ran her hands up and down his chest and then into his hair. Jushiro took a rosy peek into his mouth, circling his tongue around it and nipping at it. He left the rosy bud swollen and once again took possession of her mouth. Her heart beat in her ears, her skin was on fire. He stopped briefly and looked into her eyes. "Jushiro", she said as she panted; "I need you now, please, I want to feel you, I'm going up in flames". All in good time my love, I've waited so long for this, I want it to last, he said as his tongue lick her other nipple and claimed it as his hands moved over her torso, down to her dewy center. She arched into him, as his fingers explored her femine core, he moved his fingers slowly around in circles dipping in and then with drawing. He repeated this several times, as her legs began to stiffen. Suddenly she let out a cry as his warm tongue took over the same rhythm, invading her secret place. She felt her muscles tighten as she burst into a million pieces, saying his name. But he wasn't done with her yet. Still coming down from her climax, he slowly entered her taking his time, letting her body acclimate to his size. Ever so gently he pierced through her wall, as she let out a cry. Jushiro languidly entered her and withdrew, picking up the pace ever so slightly so as not to hurt her, as he felt her body relax around him, he picked up the pace, building the flames higher. Once again she felt her muscles tensing and her legs stiffening, the coil tightening, until she fragmented into pieces, she screamed his name just as he came to a fever pitch, giving two quick thrusts, releasing himself inside her. He lay against her, still inside her trying to catch his breath. He wanted to remain inside her, to be one with her for forever. This is where he needed to be for all time. She would be his for all eternity. She winced as he slowly eased out of her. He propped himself up on his elbow gazing at her. How do you feel? he asked. "I feel really, good and relaxed". Me too, what about you're bath? The water is probably cold by now. "It's fine, I'll just draw up some more water". She got up from the futon in all bare glory and walked out to the tub, Jushiro watched her walk past him admiring her flushed body, knowing he was her first.

"When does our relief come?" Hisagi asked. In a few hours, Renji stated. They both stood under a tree in the moon light, keeping watch on Jushiro's home. Hisagi gave a sigh as he looked over toward Jushiro's home. "Holy Shit!" he exclaimed as he saw Lily walk naked out on to the deck, to the tub. What? Renji said, "look over there" Hisgai said. Holy Shit! Renji said. Look at her, she's a goddess. "No shit, dumbass. She's the mother of all, she supposed to beautiful. Good god look at her". They both watched her kneel down to feel the water, they're eyes glued to her bare form, their hearts beating fast. Both of them wanted her, they couldn't help themselves. Lily knelt down to touch the water it was ice cold, but it began to get hot quickly. She found, she could control the temperature of the water and make it hot or cold whenever she wanted. Hisgai and Renji watched as she lowered herself into the tub and began to bath. Sure they felt a little ashamed, but she was too mesmerizing, they were caught in a spell, they couldn't look away from the bathing goddess.

Lily bathed in the moonlight enjoying the hot bath. She had never bathed outside before, but she liked it. Jushiro laid in bed, propped up on his elbow watching his love bath. He had never seen a woman bath before, his was reacting to watching her and he was getting hard again. He couldn't wait for her to finish so he could bath her himself, with his tongue. Lily finished bath and rose from the tub, the water sluicing down her body. She formed a robe on her and walked towards him. Sitting up in bed, Lily strattled him and sat in his lap. She could see the desire on his face. She kissed him, beckoning him to open to her. He obliged, holding her head, he lapped at her mouth and tugged and sucked on her bottom lip. Lily ran her hand down in between them, gently closing around his length. He was so hard and yet soft at the same time. A gasp escaping his lips and he moaned as she began to stroke him. Jushiro had never felt such pleasure in all his life. He loved the feel of her hands on him and what they were doing. He didn't know such pleasure existed. He moaned and bucked his hips. "Oh god lily what are you doing to me" he said breathlessly. Do you like that baby? "Yes" he panted. Well if you like that you're gonna love this. She left his mouth trailing kisses and licking her way down his chest, to the small patch of white hair. Jushiro sucked in a quick breath as felt her mouth on him. He looked down to see her mouth on him licking and sucking him as wave after wave of pleasure took him. "Oh god, yes" he panted. "Lily, what are you doing to me, I feel like I'm going to explode". As he said that she left him, and pushed him down on to the bed as she slowly lowered herself on to him. His hands went to her hips, hold her in place as she languidly rode him at first, but then she picked up the pace. Jushiro watched the pleasure wash over her face as she rode him, up and down. The look of love and passion in her eyes would forever be burned in his memory. He wanted her like this always and forever. She cried out his name as her body shattered from her climax. Jushiro thrust into her a few more times before he met her cry with his own as he felt his body explode. He had never felt anything so intense and earth shattering in his life. Out of breath lily leaned down and lay against him. His chest moving up and down, Jushiro was out of breath as well. "So how did you like that"? she asked. That was incredible; I've never felt anything like that before. A smile came across her face. She revealed in the way she could make him fall apart like that. "I'm glad; I wanted to show you how much I love you and how happy you make me. I wanted to please you". Lily it pleases me just to be with you. I've never loved anyone. I'll always love you and be by your side, you will never be alone anymore. And I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you or take you away from me. Lily stay with me and I promise you'll never be alone again and you'll always be happy. She shook her head yes and they made love several more times during the night before either of them was sated.

It was late in the morning Jushiro woke to the sound of Kiyone and Sentaro banging on his door. "Captain, Captain are you alright"? they yelled. Kiyone, Sentaro quiet down, I'm fine I just slept in. "Captain the men are all assembled in the barracks and awaiting today's orders" they said. Good, I'll be there in 15 minutes. "Yes, captain" they stated. He closed the door and turned around to see her sitting up in bed. Duty calls I take it? "It would seem so", he said as he joined her back in bed. Pulling her into his arms she strattled him. So when will you be back? "It will be sometime this afternoon, you'll be safe. There are guards in and around my home and two will also accompany you were ever you wish to go. You should go take a walk; I can have someone show you around". I would like that; I just wish you could walk with me. "I know my love". He gave her a deep kiss before he got up to dress. Here let me help you with that and with a wave of her hand he was fully clothed. "You're getting used to this I see". Yeah I'm starting to really like it. There's other things I can do too, like automatically change the water temperature with my touch. "Well I must be going". Lily jumped up and ran to him kissing him, not wanting him to leave her. "I know", he said as he brushed the hair away from her face, as if he understood what she was saying in her kiss. "I want nothing more than to spend all day in bed with you, but I have captain's duties. I will see you this afternoon". Jushiro left and Lily turned around to go back to bed when it hit her. She broke out in a cold sweat and pain racked her body again like it had before. She stumbled to hold on to the wall, but slid down into the fetal position. It was an hour before the pain subsided. Lily rose up from the wall hold on to it so she wouldn't fall. She felt weak and needed to lie down, but before she knew it thousands of spiders came through the floors the windows and the doors. They descended upon her crawling all over her, she tried to scream but nothing would come out. She prepared herself for being bitten by them but, they didn't, she looked down her arms as a silky sleeve was taking shape. They were spinning her clothing. First it was a the left sleeve and then the right and they worked their way down making a long flowing open robe and a skirt took form, it was long with slits going all the way up to her hips. Her front and backside were barely covered, as well as the robe just covered he breast. He stomach and chest was bare in the middle, because the robe covered the sides. The material felt like it was made of gossamer. After the last thread had been spun the spiders left, just as they had come. What was going on? Was this part of her power too? She walked over to the mirror and her new clothes, the material sparkled in the light but it was also see through, it was very revealing. She admired how her body looked. Jushiro would like her new clothes. "I wonder what's next?" she thought. Just then her head started to glow a gold circlet with flowers and vines etched with a diamond dangling in the middle of her forehead started to take shape on her head. She could get used to this. Lily felt free and uninhibited; she felt her powers flowing through her. She had finally gained her full power and she felt beautiful. She thought it was time to test her powers, she left for her walk. As she approached, the gates leading out, she noticed the looks on the men's faces. Not only were they of desire but also of surprise. She lowered her head and giggled as she walked past them. "I wonder what Jushiro will think when he sees me". Lily started walking down the street when she heard footsteps coming up fast behind her along with someone shouting her name. "Lily-sama!" Renji yelled. Yes? "You shouldn't be out walking by yourself. Where are your guards"? I don't know, all the men were, motionless and just started at me, so I walked out by myself. "I'll have them reprimanded; right now you are to always have guards with you. I'll walk with you. Where is it you would like to go"? Well I don't know, I just wanted to take a walk and look around. She suddenly went still. "What is it"? Shhh, she said as she bent down and placed her hand against the ground. She heard and felt a cry of agony. She knew instantly somewhere the earth or a plant was in need of her. Lily stood up. I need to go that way, she said. Where does this go? "Well that goes towards Captain Kuchiki's manor and into the city". There is a tree in need of my help; I need to go that way. She said as tears began to fall down her face. The agony and pain was over whelming but nothing she couldn't handle. Clouds started to roll in and the rain fell. Lily-sama we need to go inside, before you catch a cold. After everything that's happened I'm sure Captain Ukitake would not want you getting sick". I'll be fine she said as she continued to walk down the street. Renji kept hearing something behind him but he wasn't sure what it was. He looked behind him ever so often, but nothing was there. He couldn't place what the sound was and then it hit him. It was the flapping of wings. What the hell he thought as he saw a bunch of crows descending on Lily. There were too many, he couldn't get to her in time, but he didn't need to they weren't hurting. The crows took the form of a hooded black robe. "What the hell"! he yelled. I told you I would be fine and I am, see now I'm dry. "But how"? I called for them, simple. Would you like one? "No, no thank you I'm fine". You see this robe underneath; it was made from the silk of spiders. I control all of nature; I have the power to give and take life. She stood before him holding out her palm, producing a flower out of thin air. Shall we? I need to go to the Kuchiki manor. Renji walked behind her, in awe of her power. He had never seen anything like it before, but he was also relived that something was covering her body. It was taking everything he had in him not to sweep her up in his arms and claim her for himself. She was a true goddess and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her body.

Ok so this is Captain Kuchiki's manor, "please don't touch anything, Captain Kuchiki will have my head" he said. Renji I'm pretty sure that whatever I touch will be fine and if it isn't I create a new one. You need to just chill, I have a mission to accomplish here.


End file.
